


ambrosia

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Рот открылся, и он почувствовал касание ее сил, это лакомство богов. Амброзию. Это похоже на одержимость или грабеж. Словно медовый крюк спускается куда-то вниз, забирая нечто неотъемлемое. Боже, это прекрасно.





	ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273890) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



«Клинки», — думает он. — «Клинки нежны».

Они элегантны и смертельны и совсем не тяжелые.

Они жестче, чем плоть, но также могут быть и ласковыми.

Они не всегда острые, они умеют адаптироваться.

Иногда, когда он абсолютно голый с ней в душе, и она просит разделить ее волосы и вымыть ее, клинки превращаются в воду, которая лижет ее кожу словно пес.

Его зубы следуют за водой.

Эллисон выдыхает и прижимается сильнее:

— Ты хорош в этом.

В клинках.

 

***

 

«Даже лучше Лютера?» хочет спросить он. По крайней мере, раньше хотел. 

Потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что Лютер больше не берется во внимание. Лютер никогда не был таким же голодным и никогда не припадал к ней как он. Он не держал лицо Эллисон в своих руках и не вытирал слезы, прижимая большие пальцы к глазницам, заставляя ее хотеть плакать еще сильнее и просить о прощении.

— Ты не обязана оправдываться передо мной.

— Но я…моя дочь… Патрик ненавидит меня.

— Патрик ни черта не п-понимает, — заикается он, касаясь ее лица. — Жить с кем-то с такой силой любого бы испугало.

— Испугало ли бы тебя? — Спрашивает она, размазывая слезы ладонями.

Он провел большим пальцем по ее губе.

«Тебе уже давно внушили», — думает он не всерьез.

Он прижимает ее к своей груди, пряча мысль куда подальше, позволяя плакать дальше.  
На самом деле он никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком. И он не казался хорошим сейчас. Ведь на самом деле он отчаянно хочет сказать ей, что она не сделала ничего плохого.

Это было неправдой.

Но Эллисон опасна в таком состоянии, потому что она заставляла его хотеть жить в мире, в котором они создают правила и они решают, что хорошо, а что плохо.

Юдора однажды сказала, что ты теряешь чувство ясности, когда становишься вигилантом, эдаким борцом за справедливость в маске. Это позволяет верить в собственно придуманный бред.

Диего знает, что она была права. Но это не распространяется на Харгривзов.

 

***

 

Эллисон тринадцать и она чуть ли не упала, бегая по коридору.

— Лютер, — прошептала она.

Если отец поймает их, то им конец.

Куда он делся?

Чужая рука прижала ее рот, подавляя крик.

Ее затащили в открытую комнату позади, когда с лестницы послышались голоса Грэйс и Реджинальда Харгривзов.

Диего плотно закрыл двери.

Эллисон прижалась к стенке, тяжело дыша.

— Спасибо.

— Не стоит. Х-хватит шататься с ним.

Она нахмурилась:

— Мы не делаем ничего плохого. Мы просто…тусуемся вместе.

— Я с-скажу Маме, — настаивает Диего, сжимая кулаки.

— Говорю же — мы просто тусуемся, — зашипела она.

— Ага, конечно. Тогда можно ли мне с вами?

Эллисон смотрела на него словно впервые его увидела; словно до этого был лишь Номер Один. Она была обескуражена осознанием того, что существуют другие номера.

— Я…тебе станет скучно.

— Не станет.

— Ты же нас на дух не переносишь…меня.

— Я не переношу его, — Диего сделал шаг вперед.

Эллисон сглотнула, наблюдая, как он упирался рукой в стенку рядом с ее лицом. Он пытается казаться старше, чем есть на самом деле.

— Вперед, — говорит он, задирая подбородок.

— Ч-что? — теперь была ее очередь заикаться.

— Внуши мне забыть это. Я знаю, что ты хочешь.

Эллисон открыла рот, словно она — рыба на суше. Ей сложно дышать на открытом воздухе.

— Я бы никогда не сделала это. Ты мой брат.

Диего искренно улыбнулся:

— Правда? А Лютер тоже твой брат?

 

***

 

— Внуши мне что-нибудь.

Эллисон пытается вырвать свою руку, но его хватка такая же сильная, как и он.

— Ты чокнутый. И эгоистичный. И глупый.

Он коснулся линии своей челюсти и заулыбался.

— В-возможно, но я хочу понять какого это.

Эллисон хочет проклясть его. Она хочет выбраться из этого пыльного подвала. Как он может вот так жить?

Диего намотал один из ее кудрей на палец:

— Я просто хочу почувствовать тебя, сестренка. Всю тебя.

Хочу быть под твоим каблуком.

Но он слишком гордый чтобы умолять.

Он еще не рассказал, что его вышвырнули из полицейской академии.

Эллисон коснулась его челюсти, вонзая свой маникюр в плоть. Она всегда была сильнее, чем казалось остальным.

— И почему ты так уверен, что я этого уже не сделала?

Диего нравилась эта издевка.

— Наверное, ты права, я не знаю.

Она приблизила свои губы к его:

— Да, не знаешь.

 

***

 

Я просто хочу почувствовать тебя, сестренка. Слова все еще звучат в ее голове. Я хочу почувствовать тебя. Всю тебя.

Словно была та часть ее, которая была скрытой. Словно она была неполноценной.

Она не стыдилась, ведь не должна была.

Они расположились на кухне, зализывая раны. Хэйзел и Ча-Ча не пощадили их. Эллисон чувствует каждый порез, каждый кусочек стекла, что все еще раздражали щеку.

Диего протянул пиво.

— Почему ты не заболтала эту стерву?

— Я могла и так справится, — Эллисон облизнула губы.

— Ну да…поэтому мне пришлось бросить кинжал в ее задницу.

— Тебе же понравилось, — улыбнулась она.

— Как в старые добрые времена, — усмехнулся он и перегнулся через стол. — А если они вернутся, снова струсишь?

Эллисон смотрела на него. Действительно смотрела. Были такие моменты, когда Диего переставал быть ее братом и превращался в Номер Два, который подшучивал, толкался и пытался вывести ее из себя. Кому от этого было лучше — непонятно.

Эллисон устала. Лютер заперся в своей комнате. Ваня в слезах убежала, а Мама умерла. И все вокруг катилось к черту.

Ей нужно что-то действенное и быстрое.

Она повернула голову:

— Я слышала слух, что…

Диего замер как никогда раньше. Он не думал, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет.

Рот открылся, и он почувствовал касание ее сил, это лакомство богов.

Амброзию.

Это похоже на одержимость или грабеж. Словно медовый крюк спускается куда-то вниз, забирая нечто неотъемлемое.

Боже, это прекрасно.

Теперь он понимал, почему его братишка-торчок все время был в поисках подобного.

Эллисон приблизилась:

— Я слышала слух…что ты достал свой член и ласкал себя. Ты не остановился, пока не кончил.

 

***

 

Он пытается быть тише, пытается не застонать, пока его рука двигается вверх и вниз.

Эллисон заговорила:

— Какого это? Насколько тебе приятно от того, что я в твоей голове? Посмотри на меня! Ты хочешь кончить для меня?

— Блять, — хрипит он и хватается за край стола настолько сильно, что тот готов треснуть.

Она медленно потягивала пиво, обхватив губами горлышко бутылки.

Он не остановился, пока не кончил в руку. Она наблюдала все это время.

 

***

 

Это должно быть расплата за тот раз, когда он сказал, что надеется, что ее новый фильм будет удачней, нежели ее брак.

Но, честно говоря, он не сожалел о сказанном. Он не хороший парень. Ему всегда хотелось, чтобы ее брак пошел под откос. Диего не желал ей всего лучшего в этой жизни. Когда тебя воспитал Реджинальд Харгривз, то ты вырастаешь в злобного мудака.

Нет, он не сожалеет о всех тех ранах, которые они нанесли друг другу за все эти года.  
Кинжал может стать всем, чем захочешь; может быть ласковым или жестоким.

Просто хватаешь ручку и прокручиваешь.

— Эй, мисс Конгениальность, — шепчет он, скользя пальцами под ее платьем.

Он смотрел, как она шла красной дорожкой. Видел фотографии с вечеринок Вэнити Фейр. Это не могло не тешить его эго, что Эллисон Харгривз — сама Эллисон Харгривз — все еще была в своем праздничном платье, и прижималась к нему, целуя линию его челюсти.

Возможно, он не был для нее номером один. Даже не номером два.

Он — не номер. Он и вовсе не Диего.

Он больше не знал и не хотел знать кто он, когда Эллисон сказала, чтобы он перестал возиться ведь на ней нет нижнего белья.

 

***

 

— Я согласна с Лютером.

— Сюрприз, сюрприз, — выдает он, игриво рассматривая ее.

Он не чувствует ревности, вовсе нет. Это было всего лишь разъедающее разочарование от того, что он не мог рассказать здоровяку как Эллисон стонет его имя.  
Все должны знать.

Но если и узнают, станет ли ему лучше? Стала ли бы она тогда принадлежать ему?

В вопросе о собственности, Диего знал, что это он принадлежал ей.

В любом случае, она могла его просто заговорить.

Он ненавидит это непостоянство, но почему-то расцветал благодаря этому дисбалансу.

Я хочу быть у тебя под каблуком, но я слишком горд,чтобы умолять.

 

***

 

Паника и опустошение заменяется эйфорией, когда он понимает, что он — единственный, чья кровь ей подходит. Лютер недостаточно человечный, а Клаус слишком человечный.

Но он был идеальным.

Это его кровь теперь в ее венах, его кровь спасла ее.

Он касался ее головы, и наблюдал за тем, как его кровь переливалась из катетера к катетеру.

Это лучшее чувство в мире.

 

***

 

Диего зашел в гостиную.

— Ладно, ребята, увидимся через десять лет, когда Пого умрет?

Эллисон фыркнула:

— Если только ты не откинешься раньше.

Для остальных это звучало как очередная перепалка — полуоскорбления между полусемьей, полунезнакомцами.

Он легонько толкает ее, зная, что существует вероятность, что через несколько часов, он приедет к ней и зароется лицом в ее волосы. Они, как и всегда нервно вздохнут, не веря, что они это делают.

Словно как и тогда, когда он прижал руку к ее рту и затащил в свою комнату. Она вспоминает это каждый раз, когда он был в ней.

— И я тебя люблю, сестренка, — усмехается он.

Возможно это не любовь в чистом ее виде; это было несправедливо по отношению к обоим. Возможно, они не были первыми, к которым они обратятся в трудную минуту, но они были единственными в этой семье, кто решил, что это нормально сходить с ума вместе. Иногда они даже смеются над этим. А иногда плачут в одиночестве.

Но клинки научили их одному: единственный путь наружу — это вперед.

Поэтому он погружается в нее, не ожидая ответов или спасения.

Лишь амброзию.


End file.
